Yours
by xXThePrincessXx
Summary: Fenris comes to Hawke's side when she needs it.


_Hello again! I've been coming up with all of these random ideas for shorty scenes, so here's my new one! It was inspired by The Fray's "Rainy Zurich", so you can go and listen to that if you want. I don't really know when this takes place, maybe on the anniversary of the death of one of Hawke's family members or something like that. Just to give a bit more context. _

_I own **nothing**. I don't own "Rainy Zurich", The Fray does. BioWare owns all the fun things. _

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>It was raining. Pouring really, but he didn't notice. All he saw was her.<p>

He had burst into the mansion only moments before, not knowing exactly why, only knowing that she needed him. He stumbled into the main room with urgency, shooting a harsh "Where is she?" to Bodhan before charging toward the door to the courtyard where Bodhan had pointed. It was at that moment that he seemed to realize where he was and he paused to wonder what he was doing. They had only just gotten back to speaking to each other, would this be too much too soon? His heart pounded with the thought. But he decided he didn't care. He threw open the door and stepped out into the rain.

She was standing alone, huddled under a tree. He hesitated for a moment, sure that she could hear his heartbeat from here, it was crashing in his own ears, how could she not hear it? He pushed aside his nerves and carefully walked toward her, like approaching a wounded animal.

"Hawke?" His voice was low so it wouldn't startle her. When she didn't react, he reached out and gently took her arm. She didn't resist so he gathered her in his arms, beginning to rub warmth into them. Slowly everything came into focus, he felt the drips of rain from the tree above, her ragged breathing against his chest, the feel of her icy skin beneath his fingertips. His heart was still hammering in his chest and his doubts returned, but he ignored them. The rain stopped. He looked up, but it was clearly still raining around them, just not on them. He turned his gaze down to her dark head cradled in his collar bone, her fingers gripping his tunic tightly.

"No, keep the rain." He murmured, bringing his face to her hair. He felt her quiver and then felt the rain return, plastering his hair to his face and instantly flattening Hawke's clothes to her body. He clutched her tighter and began to twist them around in a circle, hoping the movement would keep them warm. Her shoulders shook again and her head shifted against him.

"You'll catch a cold." Her voice was cracked and quiet. He brought a hand to the back of her head, combing his fingers through her hair.

"Doesn't matter." He replied simply, resting his chin on her head in an attempt to keep her as shielded from the rain as possible. She let out a shaky laugh but said nothing as they continued to spin underneath the tree in a sort of slow dance. The silence and rain began to unnerve him so he began to hum. He didn't know the tune or where it came from, but he continued anyway, hoping to bring back the Hawke he knew, the one with a radiant smile and easy laugh. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but eventually his heart quieted and her grip on his tunic lessened. She traced her finger along the tattoos on his arm, making his skin tingle. He pretended he couldn't tell if it was her magic interacting with the lyrium embedded in his skin or if it was just her effect on him. He let the tattoos glow a little, to distract himself from what the real answer was and to entertain her. She continued to trace his arm, making him shiver inadvertently. She froze and shifted against him, looking up at him and trailing a finger across his cheek, leaving a trail of warmth behind.

"We should go inside," she said, her gray eyes surveying his face. She made to move away but he tightened his grip on her. She stopped and looked up at him, her eyes guarded. She did not like being caged. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered

"I am yours. Whatever you need." He began to straighten up but she pulled him back, kissing him slowly. They were breathless when they parted and she put her forehead to his, her hair hanging in a wet curtain around their faces.

"That is all I need." Their eyes met and the smile he had been looking for ghosted across her face, erasing the pain that had been there before.


End file.
